


Zatmění mozku

by yaoiyuri



Series: Sex(y) mozek [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scratching, Sex, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Spolupráce geniálního vědátora a wraithského velitele úspěšně pokračuje, otázkou zůstává, co na to řekne Sheppard a ostatní.





	Zatmění mozku

**Author's Note:**

> Od konce února jsem byla (jako záskok) zapojena do pracovního procesu a viděla svou budoucnost… která při dobré konstelaci univerzitních hvězd nastane tento podzim. Srážka s realitou bolí. Asi umřu. Tohle mi slouží jako duševní hygiena. :D Plánuji k tomu i krátkou nenáročnou kapitolovku ("oh, there is some plot in my porn"), hodně bude záležet na tom, jak moc bude moje duše potřebovat očišťovat. :D
> 
> Enjoy.

Že se doktor Rodney McKay rád považoval za génia, to byla všeobecně známá a většinou personálu i uznávaná skutečnost. Přeci jenom tomu odpovídaly dva doktoráty a výsledky jeho dlouholeté práce jak na Zemi, tak v galaxii Pegase. Právě v tomto okamžiku se však doktor Rodney McKay jako génius necítil ani zdaleka. Cítil se jako blbec. Naprostý. Musel asi utrpět nějaké akutní zatmění mozku, jinak si tu botu nedokázal vysvětlit. Geniální vědec... a udělá tak šíleně negeniální, neřkuli naprosto totálně debilní, chybu?

Do laboratoře se toho rána vřítil jako velká voda, navíc s vítězoslavným pokřikem _mám to, mám to_. Neohlížel se napravo, nalevo, dokonce kohosi neurvale odstrčil z cesty. Zaplul přímo ke své tabuli a bez okolků začal všechny rovnice, které na ní posledních několik týdnů střežil jako oko v hlavě, mazat a přepisovat. Všechno špatně. Nevěděl, kolik času uplynulo, protože když se zabral do práce, stávalo se plynutí času nepodstatné. Svět kolem pro něj jednoduše přestával existovat. Proto si nevšiml, jak zvláštní, nepřirozené ticho opanovalo krátce po jeho příchodu laboratoř. Ticho obtěžkané blížící se katastrofou galaktických rozměrů, jen občas narušené ustaraným šepotem jeho kolegů.  
„Eh, Rodney,“ ozval se nesměle hlas v jeho bezprostřední blízkosti.  
„Teď ne, Radku,“ zamumlal a mávl rukou, jako by odháněl obtížný hmyz. Ještě zaregistroval Čechův hlasitý povzdech, a pak se veškerá konverzace za jeho zády změnila v nesrozumitelný šum, který ve svém soustředění dokázal odfiltrovat. Jenomže za chvíli se to ozvalo znovu. Neodbytněji a jiným hlasem.  
„Chviličku, Johne,“ odbyl dalšího muže, aniž by odlepil oči od tabule. „Už to skoro mám.“ A frustrovaně si povzdechl. Nerušit. Je to tak těžké pochopit?  
„Rodney.“ Tentokrát byl tón hlasu ještě naléhavější.  
„No jo,“ zamumlal, „vydrž, už to skoro je.“  
„Rodney!“  
Vědec sebou trhl.  
„Co je!“ obořil se na vojáka podrážděně. Zrovna teď, když mu to tak myslí, ho všichni musí otavovat zbytečnostmi. Po menším uvážení však sám musel uznat, že něco skutečně nebylo v pořádku; třeba to, že John v ruce svíral zbraň, nepochybně nabitou a odjištěnou. McKay se zmateně rozhlédl. Laboratoř okupovalo nezvykle mnoho vojáků, zato většina jeho spolupracovníků zmizela a ti, kteří ne, postávali nervózně kolem.  
„Cítíš se v pořádku, Rodney?“ zeptal se starostlivě rozcuchaný plukovník.  
„Jasně,“ usmál se vědec a nechápavě se na vojáka zakřenil. John viditelně znejistěl.  
„Tak proč…“ Zarazil se, jako by nevěděl, co přesně říct. Nakonec neurčitě pohodil hlavou. „Proč máš na sobě Toddův plášť?“ Ta slova očividně vyřkl jen s krajními obtížemi, jako by jeho ústa a hlasivky odmítaly podvolit pravdě v celé její absurdní strašlivosti.  
Rodney pohledem nechápavě sklouzl na své tělo. Téměř nahé, bezostyšně odhalené tělo. Úsměv mu ztuhl na tváři. Toddův plášť, neuměle omotaný kolem pasu, byl v tu chvíli jediné, co ho chránilo před pohledy úplně všech kolem, navíc ani ne dokonale, takže si mohli důkladně prohlédnout krvavé rýhy pokrývající celá jeho záda nebo ty krásné otisky nelidských zubů na jeho krku a ramenech.  
„No, víš...“ vydal ze sebe přiškrceně.  


  
*******

  
Rodney v poslední době laboratoř téměř neopouštěl. Přicházel jako první a odcházel poslední, pokud vůbec odešel. Často se probudil v nějakou nekřesťansky brzkou ranní hodinu zkroucený v krkolomné pozici na své židli a s klávesnicí slušivě obtisknutou na obličeji. Ale to už u něj obvykle stál Zelenka se sendvičem z kantýny a hrnkem odporné, nicméně příjemně horké kávy. _Zelenka_. Co by si bez něj počal. Jeden z mála s kým se tady ještě dokázal rozumně bavit. Právě Radek tlumočil všechny jeho postřehy a doporučení Sheppardovi, Woolseymu i pohlavárům v SGC a technicky vzato tak řídil laboratoř. Zaúkoloval všechny kolem drobnějšími, méně náročnými, avšak rozhodně ne méně důležitými úkoly. Rodney by to všechno obvykle udělal sám, jenže neměl kdy. Protože v těchto dnech měl příliš práce s přemýšlením a při tom ho nikdo nesměl rušit – nikdo se zdravým rozumem a pudem sebezáchovy.  
A tak Rodney seděl na svém stole. Hlavu nakloněnou ke straně, ruce zkřížené na hrudi, v jedné navíc neustále žmoulal černý fix. Upřeně hleděl na hustě popsanou bílou tabuli před sebou a mračil se čím dál víc. Dělal to tak každý den, několik hodin v kuse. V očích mu plála zarputilost a nelidské odhodlání. Zamyšleně si fix přitiskl ke rtům a lehce se zakousl do víčka. Přijde na to. Musí. Jen prozatím neví jak. Ale musí na to přijít. Brzy. Neviděl, neslyšel. Existoval jen on, tabule a fix.  
On, tabule a fix.  
On, tabule a fix.  
On tabule a…  
„McKayi,“ ozvalo se z ničeho nic.  
Překvapeně se otočil za hlasem, který ho vytrhl ze soustředění.  
„Todde,“ vyjekl. „Kde – kde jsou všichni?“ zeptal se, a přitom se zmateně rozhlížel, jako by Wraitha i laboratoř viděl poprvé v životě. Po dlouhé době konečně upřímně projevil zájem i o něco jiného než o  _sebe_ , _tabuli_ a  _fix_.  
„Odešli,“ pokrčil mimozemšťan lhostejně rameny. Nestaral se. Kdyby měl chuť se starat, což neměl ani v nejmenším, spíše by se pídil po skutečnosti, proč ho tu nechali s McKayem samotného. Jak znal pozemšťany a ten šílený neřízený chaos, kterým vedli antické město, někdo jednoduše zapomněl vojákům říct, že ho mají odvézt zpět do cely. Jak lidské. Zase tolik ho to ale nepřekvapovalo, po té době, kterou tu strávil, ho brala kromě McKaye a Zelenky většina osazenstva spíše jako stálý, užitečný, i když potenciálně smrtící invetnář laboratoře, než jako myslící a cítící bytost.  
„Odešli?“ zopakoval vědec nechápavě. Wraith pokývl směrem k hodinám na stěně. Rodney zamžoural na ciferník. Půl druhé. V noci.  
„Bože,“ promnul si unavené oči, i když to vůbec nepomohlo.  
„Je pozdě,“ zdůraznil Wraith téměř starostlivě, „měl bys jít spát.“ Lidská potřeba odpočívat mu přišla směšně podivná, obzvlášť když si uvědomil, kolik času stráví spánkem vzhledem k délce života, ale naučil se ji spolu s dalšími lidskými zvláštnostmi tolerovat. Rodney mu věnoval nešťastný pohled. Seskočil ze stolu a trochu se protáhl. „Nemůžu spát,“ přiznal neochotně. Už celé týdny. Jeho pracovní morálka, hraničící s posedlostí, mu to nedovolovala. Musí na to přijít, nemá čas odpočívat.  
„Ty na to přijdeš,“ broukl tiše Wraith, jako by mu četl myšlenky. Rodney se na důkaz svých pochyb kysele zašklebil. Wraith na něj na oplátku provokativně mrkl. „Minule to skoro vyšlo,“ dodal nezvykle optimistickým tónem.  
„Cože!“ vyjel na něj rozhořčeně Rodney. „Víš, možná sis toho nevšiml, ale já jsem nezdravě ješitný tvor, který předpokládá, že jeho vynálezy budou fungovat napoprvé a na sto procent.“  
Wraith zakroutil očima. Toho si na McKayovi nešlo nevšimnout.  
„Takže nějaké _skoro_ za úspěch rozhodně nepovažuji,“ pokračoval vědec pobouřeně. „A navíc jsme taky _skoro_ přišli od Daedala!“ Ano, poškození jejich lodě se řadilo k těm nepříjemnějším projevům zuřící války s replikátory, ale za daných okolnosti opravdu nebylo v člověkových silách tomu jakkoliv zabránit. Todd to věděl, on a jeho aliance přispěchali v poslední chvíli. I s podporou jeho lodí vyvázli pozemšťané z nastražené léčky jen tak tak.  
„Jsi na sebe příliš tvrdý, McKayi.“  
Rodneymu se z hrdla vydral pobavený skřek. Naopak, spíš by něco tvrdého potřeboval, tu myšlenku však rychle zaplašil. Nemohl se rozptylovat. Řešení měl nadosah. Věděl to. A tohle by ho jen zdržovalo. Protože s Toddem nikdy nešlo o zbrklou pětiminutovku v nějakém zapadlém koutě ve skladišti, kdepak. Byly to hodiny a hodiny nespoutaného živelného sexu… v zapadlém koutě ve skladišti. A on nepotřeboval další stimulaci, jeho mozek doslova přetékal nápady, jen se mu stále nedařilo přenést ony prchavé záblesky geniálních řešení na papír. Rozhodně se obrátil se ke svému stolu, čímž považoval debatu za ukončenou, a jal se přehrabovat v hromadách papírů, které tam postupem času nashromáždil. Hledal… papír. Jeden určitý list papíru, na který si před pár dny či týdny v rychlosti načrtl poznámky. Jen netušil, kam ho založil. Několik složek nechtěně shodil na podlahu. Tiše zasakroval a Wraitha pomalu pouštěl z hlavy.  
„Potřebuješ pomoc,“ ozvalo se mu za zády.  
„Dneska už ne,“ zamumlal, „můžeš jít.“  
„Potřebuješ _pomoc_ ,“ zopakoval. Tentokrát těsně u jeho ucha. A nepokládal to za otázku. Člověk se zarazil uprostřed pohybu, jako kořist, která si příliš pozdě uvědomí přítomnost dravce.  
„Potřebuješ přijít na jiné myšlenky, doktore,“ pokračoval vemlouvavě a Rodney cítil, jak mu pod uniformu vklouzla studená dlaň. Právě ona dlaň, která ho mohla v mžiku zabít.  
„Počkej!“ vyjekl poplašeně.  
„Nezačínej zase,“ zavrčel Todd varovně.  
„Ale ne, vážně po-“  
„McKayi!“  
„Ale kamery…!“ sykl zoufale a pokusil se z jeho sevření vykroutit. Ne teď. Ne tady proboha. Wraith si ho otočil tváří k sobě. Těšilo ho, že za člověkovým vzdorem stojí prostý strach z odhalení, a nikoliv jedna z dalších směšných pohnutek lidského svědomí.  
„O to už jsem se postaral,“ mrkl na něj a přitiskl dravě své rty k jeho. Polibek vysál Rodneymu všechen vzduch z plic. Telepati se, kromě jiného, vůbec nelíbali, dokázali si náklonnost projevovat jinak, ale Todd se musel přizpůsobit zažitým lidským konvencím. Přesto pozemšťan nechápal, jak se Wraith dokázal pod jeho vedením naučit tak úžasně líbat, obzvlášť, když on sám rozhodně k přeborníkům v líbání nepatřil. Bylo ostudné, jak rychle žák překonal svého mistra. Po nekonečné chvíli se mu konečně podařilo osvobodit se.  
„Co – cože? Co jsi udělal!“ zalapal po dechu s upřímným zděšením v hlase, přestože naprosto přesně věděl, co udělal. Našel skulinu v bezpečnostním systému. _Jeho_ systému, který navrhl a vytvořil jako naprosto dokonale wraithuvzdorný. Popudilo ho to.  
„Zdá se, že jsem ti tady nechal moc volnou ruku,“ zamračil se přísně. Chtěl pokračovat ve spílání, ale Wraith ho předběhl.  
„Dokud končí moje ruka ve tvých kalhotách, a ne na přisátá tvé hrudi, nemáš si nač stěžovat, nemyslíš?“ uzemnil ho. Rodneymu spadla čelist. Taková nehoráznost. Dočista mu došla slova. Wraith mu dlaní zlehka přejel bradě, sevřel ji a pak ji jedním rychlým pohybem sklapl tak, až Rodneymu cvakly zuby.  
„Třeba tě přitom ještě něco napadne,“ zapředl u toho vyzývavě. Velitel nemohl popřít, že nejlepší věci člověka napadaly vždy, když mu večer před tím, potajmu, věnoval obzvláště intenzivní péči. A on vážně potřeboval, aby to McKayovi myslelo. Zatím neměli ani zdaleka vyhráno. Pár bitev, kde se štěstěna náhodou přiklonila na jejich stranu, nic víc. Navrhnout a zkonstruovat ultimátní zbraň proti replikátorům – _opět_ – to nebylo jen tak. Proto se v jejich kuriózní _spolupráci_ rozhodl pokračovat, minimálně dokud se problém s replikátory zcela nevyřeší. Respektive tímhle si oba své chování ospravedlňovali. Ani jeden si však nechtěl přiznat, že by za tím mohlo být něco víc, i když díky pokračujícímu konfliktu získali spoustu příležitostí trávit čas spolu.  
„Takže?“  
McKay se skousl ret. Váhal. Chtěl to, ale…  
„Nemůžeme – “ Wraith ho ani nenechal domluvit. Musel převzít iniciativu, ostatně jako vždy. Rodney vypískl, když ho vzal do náruče. Bez námahy, jako by nic nevážil, a zamířil přímo ke dveřím, za kterými se nacházelo skladiště. A jejich šmajchlkoutek. Rodney se pomalu smiřoval s tím, že menší pauza mu skutečně neuškodí.  
Todd i s plnýma rukama otevřel dveře skladu již nacvičeným grifem a tentokrát se mu téměř i podařilo nepraštit McKayovou hlavou o futra. Téměř. Ale na jeho ublížené vřískání nedbal. Spěšně je protáhl chodbičkami mezi všemi policemi s uskladněnými antickými relikviemi, takže McKay se do všech částí těla, které vyčnívaly přes Wraitha, uhodil jen o každou druhou polici, a aby toho nebylo málo, ten prašivý Wraith ho nakonec jednoduše upustil na podlahu. Člověk sebou hlasitě žuchl. „Auuu, co blbneš!“ zavřeštěl a mnul si pučící bouli na čele. Wraith si odfrkl. Tyčil se nad pomláceným vědcem tak impozantně, že za jiných okolností by už McKay dávno podělaný strachy volal o posily.  
„Takže?“ nadhodil mimozemšťan. Opět. Z McKaye to lezlo jak z chlupaté deky.  
„Ošukáš mě?“ odvětil nejistě Rodney. Trochu se přikrčil, když cinkly kovové přezky Toddova pláště.  
„To bys chtěl, McKayi?“ zavrněl, zatímco ze sebe pomalu svlékal jednotlivé vrstvy oblečení. McKaye wraithské šaty fascinovaly, jen nikdy nevěděl, jak z nich Todda dostat. Zato Todd se s jeho oblečením většinou nepáral. Doslova. Tenhle měsíc si musel jít už třikrát nafasovat náhradní uniformu. Naštěstí to prozatím nikomu nepřišlo podezřelé.  
„No…“ Než se stihl vědec vymáčknout, popadl ho Wraith za vlasy a vytáhl ho na kolena.  
„Tóóó-“ vypískl Rodney, ale to mu již Todd přitiskl hlavu do rozkroku. Zaúpěl. Přes napnutou látku cítil Wraithovo nabuzené mužství.  
„Takže já jsem ten, kdo potřebuje přijít na jiné myšlenky, jo?“ podotkl kousavě, i když věděl, že za drzé řečičky bezpochyby zaplatí. Wraith nezřetelně zavrčel, sevřel mu vlasy pevněji a trhl mu s hlavou dozadu. Odtáhl si ho, aby mohl druhou rukou a nepochopitelným gestem uvolnit mechanismus poklopce. V kalhotách mu začínalo být krapet těsno. Rodney nezaváhal a jen, co Toddův pták nedočkavě vyskočilo ven, začal mu poslušně kouřit. Pevně ho obemkl svými chtivými rty a dal se do díla. Citíl, jak mu v puse ještě víc tvrdne. Wraith v tomhle naštěstí nebyl příliš náročný. Tedy, jak se to vezme. Nenutil McKaye ke kdovíjakým akrobatickým výkonům, na to Rodney zatím neměl, i když se upřímně snažil. Sebevědomí pozemskému vědci značně zvyšovala skutečnost, že Todd jednoduše neměl s kým srovnávat; ačkoliv se to zdálo sebevíc neuvěřitelné, Wraitha za tisíce let existence nikdy nenapadlo nacpat svoje úctyhodné nádobíčko někomu do krku. Na druhou stranu, co Rodney věděl o Wraithské kultuře, společnosti nebo o jejich sexuálních zvycích. Vůbec nic. Todd nikdy netrpěl přehnanou sdílností. A když si ke všemu vzpomněl na wraithské zuby a přihlédl k faktu, že Todd o lidech ještě do nedávna nepřemýšlel jako o myslících bytostech, nýbrž jako o jídle… Samozřejmě. Dávalo to smysl. On by si to s borůvkovým koláčem asi taky nerozdal.  
Jedna věc mu však opravdu dělala starosti.  
Wraithská výdrž.  
„Neřekl jsem, abys přestal,“ sykl Todd, když se McKay odvážil ve své bohulibé činnosti ustat.  
„Už mě bolí pusa!“ namítl a ostentativně si promnul čelist. Wraith vydal zlověstně táhlý syčivý zvuk. Rodney se zbaběle přikrčil. Občas litoval, že mu o této sexuální praktice pozemšťanů vůbec říkal, respektive, že mu během jejich druhé nebo třetí spolupráce sám od sebe vykouřil. Prostě ho to jen tak napadlo. A Toddovi se to zalíbilo natolik, že mu to musel dělat pokaždé. Tedy pokud chtěl, aby Todd udělal něco hezkého a příjemného pro něj. Jednalo se přeci jen o _oboustrannou_ spolupráci.  
„Ale no tak, Todde,“ zaškemral.  
„Jak chceš,“ zavrčel v odpověď. Než se člověk nadál, smýkl s ním o podlahu. Rodney s heknutím dopadl na kolena a předloktí, zato se zadkem hezky vyšpuleným do prostoru.  
„Zatraceně, Todde!“ zaúpěl. Dopadl tvrdě. Ozval se povědomý zvuk trhané látky doprovázený nepříjemným pocitem, kterak se drápy propáraly až na holou kůži.  
„Au!“  
Špička nelidského jazyka hbitě zajela do krvácející rány. Rodney sykl. V té štiplavé bolesti se ukrývalo cosi živočišně vzrušujícího a uspokojivého. A Rodneyho uspokojení závratně narůstalo, když se mrštný mimozemský jazyk jal zaujatě zkoumat nejrůznější skuliny jeho těla. Vzrušeně vzdychal a doufal, že ta slast nikdy neskoční.  
Jenomže skončila. Z Rodneyho subjektivního hlediska příliš brzy, nicméně Todd mu věnoval na vteřinu přesně tolik rozkoše, kolik on věnoval jemu. Wraithové holt zadarmo nic nedávali. McKay se převalil do sedu. „Už tě bolí tě pusa?“ neodpustil si.  
„Rozhodně míň, než tebe bolí zadek,“ zašklebil se na něj.  
„Ale mě nebolí – “ Umlkl, když mu to došlo. Pozdě. Todd se s ním nepáral ani teď. Přitáhl si ho k sobě ještě blíž a pak… McKay pronikavě zaječel. A ječel by dlouho, kdyby mu pusu pohotově nezacpala velká zelená ruka. Díky ní se řev změnil jen v tiché nesrozumitelné kňourání.  
Nakonec skončil Rodney natažený na studené podlaze, uvězněný pod váhou Wraithova těla, dokonale umlčený jeho dlaní a se zadkem pleněným jeho údem.  
„Stejně vím, že se ti to takhle líbí,“ šeptal mu Todd do ucha, zatímco tvrdě přirážel. Rodney dlouze zasténal, ale jako nesouhlas se to dalo interpretovat jen stěží. Todd ho už napoprvé odhadl naprosto přesně a vytrvale ho nutil uvědomovat si, po čem opravdu touží. K Rodneyho bezbřehému překvapení to nebyly ženy. _Sbohem, Jennifer…_ Ani tuctový konvenční sex. Kdepak. Doktor Rodney McKay toužil po úplně jiných věcech.  
Wraith kousal, škrábal, občas se přestával držet zpátky. Ve víru vášně zapomínal, že jeho partner na rozdíl od něj nemá úžasné regenerační schopnosti. A člověkova ramena, záda i hýždě podle toho vypadaly. Rány plály štiplavou bolestí, krvácely, ale každou další McKay uvítal novým přívalem vzrušení. Samotného ho překvapovalo, že mu tohle hrubší zacházení nevadí, ba co víc, že se mu vlastně celkem líbí. Bál se bolesti. Byl zbabělec, věděl to o sobě. Ale tohle drobné násilí mu kdoví proč způsobovalo příjmení mražení v páteři, a ještě příjemnější cukání v koulích.  
Jakmile Rodneyho bolestivý jekot pomalu utichl a plynule přešel v tiché spokojené mručení, věděl Todd, že je čas se stáhnout. Uvolnil mu ústa. Na jeho lodi by si mohl vyřvávat hlasivky dle libosti, ale tady si museli dávat pozor. Škoda. Rád poslouchal McKayův řev.

Todd ležel na zádech a spokojeně vrněl, zatímco na sobě nechával McKaye divoce rajtovat. Rodney hlasitě sténal. Konečně. Takhle to měl rád. Nejenže to pro něj a jeho zadek byla velice příjemná pozice, zároveň si užíval zdání, že má v tuhle chvíli alespoň něco pod kontrolou. Určoval tempo, intenzitu… a Todd nic nenamítal, přenechal mu iniciativu. Tedy až na jednu maličkost.  
„Toddeee!“ zakňoural. Strašně ho frustrovalo, jak se jeho vlastní vzrušení jen tak bezúčelně pleská mezi jejich těly. Jako kus masa. Strašně rád by se pevně sevřel v dlani a konečně to dotáhl k do konce. Jenomže Todd, navzdory tomu, že měl zavřené oči a zdánlivě nevnímal, ho s ohromující přesností pleskl přes ruku pokaždé, když se dostala příliš blízko. Rodney si však nemohl pomoc.  
„Trpělivost, McKayi,“ zavrněl Wraith a loupl po něm jedním okem.  
„Ale já už to nevydržím!“  
„Mám velice dobrou představu o tom, kolik vydržíš.“  
„Ale…“ Nespokojeně zakňoural, ale už nepokoušel. Zarudlá, pobolívající dlaň ho zrazovala. Pleskl ho přes ni pokaždé. Nesnášel tyhle jeho rádoby výchovné lekce. _Trpělivost, trpělivost, _opakoval si v duchu. Nesměl. Ještě ne.__  
„Umím být trpělivý!“ zakňoural nakonec. Todd se ošklivě zachechtal, ale jen do chvíle, než musel opět zakročit.  
Plesk.  
„Příště ti ty ruce svážu,“ zavrčel temně. Rodney zasténal, ale neprotestoval, přestože věděl, že Todd myslí výhružku vážně. Jen z pouhé představy pout, která se mu pevně obtočí kolem zápěstí, zatímco ho bude Wraith divoce šukat, mu po páteři přejelo vzrušené mravenčení. Opravdu lákavá představa.  
Todd se nad ním konečně smiloval.  
„Oh, díky, díky,“ drmolil Rodney šťastně, když Wraithova dlaň uchopila jeho mužství a začala mu umně honit. Zrychlil. Todd se bez problémů sladil s jeho rytmem, vždy dokázal vlastní vyvrcholení naplánovat tak, aby se s McKayem udělali společně.  
„Oh, bože!“ zaječel McKay. Setmělo se mu před očima. Orgasmus divoce rezonoval každičkou buňkou jeho těla. Svalil se spokojeně na Wraitha a uvelebil na jeho rozložité hrudi. Ztěžka oddechoval.  
„Vydržíš dost,“ připustil Todd uznale. Jeho vyvrcholení bylo mnohem decentnější, nepotřeboval je dávat najevo všem okolo.  
„Hmm,“ zabručel vědec. Na nic výmluvnějšího neměl sílu. Toddův vyrovnaný, klidný dech a pravidelný, i když znepokojivě nelidský, tlukot srdce ho pomalu uspávaly. Byl strašně unavený. Strašně. Jeho mozek přehlceny nápady, rovnicemi a výpočty potřeboval vypnout. Relaxovat.  
„McKayi?“ pronesl Todd po chvíli, ale dopovědi se nedočkal, pokud tedy nepočítal tiché, pravidelné oddechování.  
„McKayi!“ zašeptal znovu, naléhavěji. Ozvalo se hlasité cvaknutí a v místnosti zhasla světla. Usnul. Wraith si povzdechl, ale zůstal nehnutě ležet. Tupě hleděl do stropu a přemýšlel. Možná ho měl přeci jen trochu šetřit. McKay nesrozumitelně mumlal ze spaní a co chvíli sebou škubl. Todd cítil, jak se horké rty dotýkají odhalené kůže na jeho hrudi, cítil, jak se pohybují. Šimraly. Začínal chápat, proč se McKay tolik bránil spánku. Zlé sny. Wraithové sny nemívali, ne takové jako lidé, ale přibližně věděl, na jakém principu fungují, a že dokáží lidem spánek velmi znepříjemnit. Pevně ho objal. Spící člověk v odpověď tiše, téměř bolestně zaúpěl.  
„No tak, McKayi,“ konejšil ho. Snažil se znít co nejlidštěji, jak mu jen jeho hlasivky dovolovaly. Snažil se znít víc jako Sheppard než jako Wraith.  
„Rodney, uklidni se,“ sykl nakonec přísně. Vědec opět nesrozumitelně zamumlal, a konečně se zklidnil. Todd náhle pocítil naprosto neodůvodnitelnou, ale přitom velmi intenzivní averzi k myšlence, že by ho nedej bože probudil. Opatrně se natáhl se plášť, naštěstí ležel v dosahu jeho pravé paže, a přikryl je.  
Ležet nehnutě v jedné pozici několik hodin nečinilo Wraithovi žádný problém. Ležet naprosto nehnutě několik hodin, když vás na hrudi tíží pětaosmdesátikilový člověk, slintá vám na prsa a jeho koleno máte zaražené do citlivých partií, to už chtělo notnou dávku sebezapření a pověstné wraithské trpělivosti. Alespoň sebou ve spánku přestal vrtět. A příjemně hřál. Protože ač tuto nepříjemnost nahlížel z různých úhlů, stále se nemohl přimět k tomu ho ze sebe, když ne shodit, tak alespoň odsunout do nějaké praktičtější pozice. Ani ta absurdní obava, že by ho mohl probudit, ho neopouštěla. Povzdechl si. Snad mu na něm nezačíná záležet. To by vše jen zbytečně komplikovalo. Zatraceně.  
McKay stále klidně pochrupoval. Wraithové sice nespali, rozhodně ne tak jako lidé, ale Todd přesto zavřelo oči. Bez tepla úlu, které by ho obklopovalo v hibernační plástvi, a bez bzučení wraithských bratrů v jeho mysli, se sice cítil nesmírně osamělý, ale přesto se pokusil odpočívat. Po wraithsku. Musel šetřit energií. Sheppard ho v dohledné době z města nepustí, ani kdyby šilhal hlady sebevíc, a už vůbec by mu nesháněl jídlo. Tohle byla jedna z mála vzácných příležitostí, kdy si na Atlantis dovolil zavřít oči déle než na pár vteřin a polevit v ostražitosti. Jen na pár hodin, to bude stačit, ubezpečoval se. Probudí sebe, pak McKaye, vrátí se do laboratoře a budou předstírat, jako vždy. Pomalu se propadal do hluché temnoty.  


____

Ze _spánku_ ho vytrhly podivné zvuky. Cítil se zvláštně. Jakási váha ho tížila na hrudi a znesnadňovala mu dýchání. _McKay,_ uvědomil si. Přesto trvalo několik dalších okamžiků, než vybavil všechny další podrobnosti. Proč tu leží. Nahý. S člověkem. Ozvalo se tiché, ale notně překvapené vypísknutí. Vědec na něj rozespale mžoural, zmatenější ještě víc než on. Alespoň v prvotním šoku nezačal hystericky ječet. Pouze se nechápavě rozhlížel kolem. Mysl se i jemu pomalu projasňovala. Proč leží ve skladu, nahý, na ještě nahatějším Wraithovi. _Och._  
„V pořádku?“ zeptal se Todd.  
„Todde,“ hlesl tiše.  
„Ano?“  
„M- měl jsem sen.“  
Todd se zamračil. „A?“  
Človíček pracně osvobodil z pod pláště ruku a podrbal se ve vlasech. „Přišel jsem na to,“ zívl. Tentokrát překvapeně zamrkal Wraith. A McKay jako by si až nyní uvědomil skutečnou váhu svých slov. „Přišel jsem na to!“ zopakoval nevěřícně, „Já na to přišel!“ Zachichotal se.  
„Ve snu?“ ujišťoval se Todd.  
„Ano!“ prskl, rozladěný jeho nedůvěrou.  
„Takže, co-“  
„Musím to rychle ověřit v laborce! Bude to fungovat! Vážně! Vím to! Věř mi!“ brebentil. Vtiskl mu polibek přímo na rty a pak, překvapivě rychle, i když značně nemotorně, slezl z Wraitha, vyskočil na nohy, popadl první věc, která mu přišla pod ruku, a upaloval zpátky do laboratoře.  
„McKayi! Počkej!“ volal za ním Todd, než se vědec zcela ztratil mezi regály, ale neslyšel ho, a jestli ano, nedbal na to. Jak typické.  
„Počkej,“ zopakoval už jen pro sebe. „Vždyť jsme… zaspali.“ Nechápal, jak se to mohlo stát, jak je mohly zradit jeho přirozené vnitřní hodiny. Musel být mnohem unavenější, než si připouštěl. Dokud nebude mít jistotu, že se v dohledné době nakrmí, musí se šetřit. Tiše si pro sebe zavrčel. Myšlenka, že _šetření_ zahrnuje i důslednou sexuální abstinenci mu na náladě moc nepřidala. Chtěl se alespoň obléct, ale s překvapením zjistil, že jeho plášť zmizel a ze zbytku svého oděvu našel jen jednu botu. Povzdechl si. Jak znal pozemšťany, nebude to dlouho trvat. McKay vzbudí nemálé pozdvižení. A tak se jen posadil a vyčkával. Nemýlil se.  


  
*******

„Proč máš sakra na sobě Toddův plášť?“ zopakoval John. Jen a pouze Toddův plášť. Ta otázka uhodila Rodneyho z razancí padající kovadliny, sám se divil, že se pod tíhou okolností ještě držel na nohách a při smyslech. Přešlápl bosými chodily po chladné podlaze laboratoře. Nevěděl, kam s očima.  
„No, víš,“ začal rozpačitě, a přitom si přitáhl plášť blíž k tělu, jako by doufal, že ho ten kus podivné mimozemské látky nejen zahřeje, ale že ho i ochrání před pohledy všech kolem, a především před Johnovým neodvratným hněvem. Bláhová myšlenka. A ten prokletý plášť, zatraceně, z tohohle se nevykecá. Všichni na něj hleděli, cítil to. Krev mu divoce bušila ve spáncích. V krku se mu dělal knedlík. Potily se mu dlaně. Třásla se mu kolena.  
„Víš…“ zkusil to znovu, ale než se stihl dostat ke druhému slovu, do místnost nakráčel Ronon a další spousta vojáků. Vyšli ze skladu. A někoho sebou vedli.  
„Byl vzadu,“ zavrčel Sateďan a nešetrně postrčil Wraitha hezky doprostřed laboratoře, aby si všichni mohli prohlédnout, v jakém stavu ho tam našli. V místnosti to zašumělo. Rodney provinile zapíchl pohled do neurčitého bodu na podlaze. Nedokázal se na něj podívat, nedokázal se podávat na nikoho, proto si raději začal nervózně pohrávat s lemem pláště. Wraith totiž na sobě – _logicky_ – neměl ani ten pitomý plášť. Neměl na sobě vůbec nic. A ještě se zdálo, že svým necudným, ledabylým postojem dává svou nahotu schválně na odiv, jako by cíleně a rád uváděl lidi z Atlantidy do rozpaků.  
„Co to má u všech čertů znamenat!“ vykřikl Sheppard pobouřeně. Až do teď existovalo tisíc sice šílených a nepravděpodobných možností, jak mohl Rodney skončit zabalený do Toddova pláště, ale všechny Johnovy připadaly schůdnější než ta jediná, která po tomhle zůstala ve hře. Ta úplně nejšílenější.  
„Rodney! Todde!“ zahřměl a střílel přísným pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Rodney se odvážil vzhlédnout. Wraith zarytě mlčel, na tváři svůj typický nečitelný výraz. Jako by se ho celá tahle aféra ani v nejmenším netýkala. Popravdě Rodney nečekal, že by ho wraithský velitel jakkoliv podržel, jen protože mu on _podržel_ , tak naivní opravdu nebyl, ale přesto ho absence jakékoliv, byť sebemenší reakce zklamala.  
Nedalo se nic dělat.  
Zůstalo to na něm.  
Zhluboka se nadechl.  
„Však víš, že po sexu mi to myslí nejlíp, Johne,“ přiznal bez obalu. Nemělo smysl zapírat, a tak všechno vsadil na odzbrojující upřímnost. Na plukovníkově pobledlé tváři se během pár vteřin přehnala pestrá škála emocí. Nevěřícnost. Úlek. Zhnusení. Hněv. Zoufalství. Beznaděj. Vojákův vnitřní boj s touhou zastřelit je oba na místě. Ale po dalším pohledu do nekonečných hloubek vědcových azurových očí jen rezignovaně zakroutil hlavou. Protože věděl, že to všechno dělá McKay pro ně. A neexistoval způsob, jak mu v tom šíleném páchání vyššího dobra zabránit. Ruka ho však na zbrani svrběla a kdyby s tím nebylo spojeno tolik odporného papírování, zastřelil by alespoň Wraitha. Protože z tohohle koukaly problémy, pořádné problémy, které by Toddovo odklizení mohlo zmírnit. Škoda.  
McKaye Johnova reakce povzbudila. Strhl se zebe plášť a než se kdokoliv stihl z jeho přidrzlého prohlášení vzpamatovat, mrštil jím po Toddovi.  
„A teď nerušte, musím pracovat,“ pronesl nesmlouvavým tónem a otočil se zpět ke své tabuli. Myslel to naprosto vážně. „A sežeňte mi oblečení. A kafe. A něco k jídlu!“ křikl ještě panovačně, jak se na geniálního šéfa vědecké sekce sluší. Dneska ho totiž čekala hromada práce a on se nehodlal déle zdržovat takovou přízemní prkotinou. Právě když mu to tak myslí. A vůbec… do toho s kým spí, nikomu nic není.  
_Pche._  
Přesto ho stále neopouštěla poměrně opodstatněná obava, že ho za okamžik srazí do bezvědomí rána z Rononovy zbraně a on se pak probudí v cele, nebo hůř, přikurtovaný k lůžku na ošetřovně. Ale nic se nedělo. Celé dlouhé minuty. A pak uslyšel Radka, ječel tak, že nešel přeslechnout. „Co stojíte! Sežeňte to kafe!“  
A když se ozvalo Sheppardovo: „A oblečte ksakru i toho Wraitha!“ Věděl, že má vyhráno. Mohl se tak opět naplno ponořit do úžasného světa nepochopitelných matematických rovnic a šílených fyzikálních teorií, které měly zachránit jejich zadky a celý vesmír.  
Zase.

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuji za přečtení. Komentáře a kudosy potěší. :)


End file.
